Semiconductor devices such as logic and memory devices are typically fabricated by a sequence of processing steps applied to a specimen. The various features and multiple structural levels of the semiconductor devices are formed by these processing steps. For example, lithography among others is one semiconductor fabrication process that involves generating a pattern on a semiconductor wafer. Additional examples of semiconductor fabrication processes include, but are not limited to, chemical-mechanical polishing, etch, deposition, and ion implantation. Multiple semiconductor devices may be fabricated on a single semiconductor wafer and then separated into individual semiconductor devices.
Metrology processes are used at various steps during a semiconductor manufacturing process to detect defects on wafers to promote higher yield. Optical metrology techniques offer the potential for high throughput without the risk of sample destruction. A number of optical metrology based techniques including scatterometry and reflectometry implementations and associated analysis algorithms are commonly used to characterize critical dimensions, film thicknesses, composition and other parameters of nanoscale structures.
Traditionally, scatterometry measurements are performed on targets consisting of thin films and/or repeated periodic structures. During device fabrication, these films and periodic structures typically represent the actual device geometry and material structure or an intermediate design. As devices (e.g., logic and memory devices) move toward smaller nanometer-scale dimensions, characterization becomes more difficult. Devices incorporating complex three-dimensional geometry and materials with diverse physical properties contribute to characterization difficulty. For example, modern memory structures are often high-aspect ratio, three-dimensional structures that make it difficult for optical radiation to penetrate to the bottom layers. In addition, the increasing number of parameters required to characterize complex structures (e.g., FinFETs), leads to increasing parameter correlation. As a result, the parameters characterizing the target often cannot be reliably decoupled with available measurements. In another example, opaque, high-k materials are increasingly employed in modern semiconductor structures. Optical radiation is often unable to penetrate layers constructed of these materials. As a result, measurements with thin-film scatterometry tools such as ellipsometers or reflectometers are becoming increasingly challenging.
In response to these challenges, more complex optical tools have been developed. For example, tools with multiple angles of illumination, shorter and broader ranges of illumination wavelengths, and more complete information acquisition from reflected signals (e.g., measuring multiple Mueller matrix elements in addition to the more conventional reflectivity or ellipsometric signals) have been developed. However, these approaches have not reliably overcome fundamental challenges associated with measurement of many advanced targets (e.g., complex 3D structures, structures smaller than 10 nm, structures employing opaque materials) and measurement applications (e.g., line edge roughness and line width roughness measurements).
Another response to these challenges has been the development of metrology tools incorporating multiple measurement technologies. In one example, a thin film analysis system combining grazing incidence x-ray reflectometry with x-ray fluorescence (XRF), as well as electron microprobe analysis is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,816,570, entitled “Multi-technique thin film analysis tool,” issued on Nov. 9, 2004, and assigned to KLA-Tencor Corporation, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Future metrology applications present challenges for metrology due to increasingly small resolution requirements, multi-parameter correlation, increasingly complex geometric structures, and increasing use of opaque materials. The use of multiple measurement technologies to characterize a specimen shows promise. However, improvements in the analysis of measurement data generated by multiple measurement technologies is desired.